The First Christmas
by escaladeaqui
Summary: O primeiro dos natais de Severus, mesmo depois de tantos anos.


Fanfiction escrita para o II Challenge Final de Ano da FCHP.

Ficou com o segundo lugar.

* * *

A noite de vinte e quatro de dezembro já se dissipava na luz do alvorecer, quando Severus Snape despertou. Entretanto, os sinos não soaram. A neve se recusou a cair, e os pinheiros estavam secos. Mas Severus sequer notara quaisquer diferenças. Seus natais eram todos "celebrados" na escuridão de seus aposentos, regados a silêncio e paz. Nunca apreciara essas festas de fim de ano, e a felicidade fútil que nelas nasciam. Snape sabia o valor de um sorriso, não os distribuía por qualquer motivo.

Como poucas vezes fizera antes, ele se permitira permanecer na cama, fitando o teto, e a escuridão remanescente ali, quando um ruído conhecido tomou a sala ao lado: eram alunos. Será que escutara certo? Não imaginara o barulho? Apurou os ouvidos, e confirmou a si mesmo: eram alunos. Mas como se atreviam? Se planejavam roubar o estoque de poções, ou mesmo pregar um peça no professor, pagariam caro pela impertinência.

Então, se vestindo às pressas, Severus deixou os seus aposentos, pronto para pega-los de surpresa na outra sala, e distribuir-lhes detenções. Mas encontrou os alunos das turmas Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff do terceiro ano sentados em seus devidos lugares, com os livros abertos, apenas lhe esperando para a aula.

— Mas que...? — o burburinho cessou quando notaram a sua presença — O que diabos estão fazendo aqui?

Os alunos se entreolhavam, confusos.

— Viemos para a aula, professor. — respondeu uma garota Ravenclaw, receosa.

— Não diga bobagens, estamos em férias de Natal! — esbravejou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. O burburinho tornou a crescer, enquanto os alunos se perguntavam aos sussurros: "Na-o-que?". — Por Merlin... Menos cinquenta pontos para Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff, pela brincadeira impertinente. Agora saiam já daqui antes que eu me arrependa de não ter-lhes dado detenções. Vão!

Ainda que confusos, os alunos correram para fora das masmorras. O professor de poções voltou aos seus aposentos, a fim de tirar da cabeça a brincadeira dos seus alunos insolentes. Mal tinha alcançado a porta, quando ouviu o barulho de passos.

— Estou lhe dizendo, professora, ele está ficando maluco! — a aluna Ravenclaw que o respondera, voltara. Agora acompanhada da professora Minerva McGonagall. Ela examinou Severus por alguns minutos, então virou-se para a garota, com o olhar austero.

— Obrigado, minha querida. Já pode retornar à sua comunal.

Severus se virou para encarar Minerva, e aguardou que ela se pronunciasse.

— O que houve Severus? Você não costuma dispensar seus alunos sem motivos coerentes...

— Mas o que você está dizendo? — o professor espantou-se, incrédulo. — Hoje é Natal!

— O que? Do que você está falando...?

— Natal, Minerva, Estou falando do natal! Neve, sinos, pinheiros, viscos, presentes, não te lembra nada? — A brincadeira estava indo longe demais, e Severus começava a se impacientar, principalmente por uma professora de respeito também estar participando.

— Eu acho que você deveria conversar com o Albus... Ou quem sabe só precise descansar um pouco...

— Eu estou perfeitamente lúcido! Não preciso de nada, obrigado.

E saiu dali, batendo a porta com veemência desnecessária.

**X****x****x**

Severus conferiu o calendário inúmeras vezes. E até chegou a considerar que as pessoas de Hogwarts haviam realmente esquecido do Natal... O que era muito improvável. Mas a dúvida o consumia aos poucos, inquietante e agonizante. Então, não se empenhou em refrear o impulso – quando este apareceu – de retirar as últimas penas de Jobberknoll do estoque de ingredientes. O soro da verdade levou algumas horas pra ficar pronto, e quando o professor deixou as masmorras, o sol já tingia de dourado o topo das árvores da floresta proibida, onipotente no meio do céu límpido. Pelo caminho, deu por falta dos adornos natalinos que costumavam ficar nos corredores nestas épocas, o que só o deixou ainda mais confuso.

Sem hesitar, atravessou os jardins, que estavam desertos. Estavam levando essa brincadeira a sério demais, pensou. Todavia, um Hufflepuff cruzou seu caminho, a passos curtos e ágeis. Snape o agarrou pelos ombros.

— Ei, você! Que dia é hoje?

Amedrontado, o pequeno garoto correu os olhos pelo local, buscando algum apoio. Mas não o encontrou, estavam sozinhos.

— Er... Vinte e cinco de dezembro, professor... Mas eu estou atrasado para uma au...

Severus o interrompera, virando, sem cerimônia, o frasco de Veritaserum na sua boca. O garoto engasgou e tossiu, antes de encarar o professor, com os olhos arregalados.

— Você sabe o que é Natal?

— Eu... — pareceu um pouco confuso, antes de responder de forma mecânica — Não.

Snape o soltou, mais confuso ainda. Examinou as gotas remanescentes no frasco, enquanto o garoto corria para longe.

— Eu não entendo... — murmurou para si, enquanto sentava em um dos bancos de pedra do local.

Talvez o natal nunca tivesse existido. Talvez fosse tudo uma ilusão, e sonhos irreais que se repetiam ano após ano. Severus sentiu-se um pouco desolado, no mais profundo de seu âmago. Sentiu falta das lembranças fraternas que a data lhe trazia, entre uma taça de vinho e outra. Sentiu falta dos braços quentes e aconchegantes de sua mãe, que, em segredo, reviviam-se em sua mente a cada ano, para lhe abraçar mais uma vez. Sentiu falta do Natal, embora nunca se permitisse gostar dele.

Um farfalhar à suas costas interrompeu seus devaneios, e o trouxe de volta à realidade. Retirou a varinha do bolso interno das vestes, em um reflexo, e se levantou, procurando com cuidado a fonte do ruído. Notou um vulto negro e encapuzado correndo sobre a grama verdejante. Snape partiu atrás dele, tomando o cuidado de não ser notado.

Não se deu conta do caminho que estava percorrendo, preocupado mais com não perder de vista a pessoa que perseguia, que apesar de correr de forma desajeitada, era bem rápida. Parou, surpreso, quando notou a silhueta do majestoso Salgueiro Lutador, destacando-se no céu claro. O vulto corria em sua direção, sem temer. E com uma agilidade inenarrável, desapareceu entre as suas raízes, antes mesmo que o Salgueiro tivesse tempo de mover um de seus galhos. O professor se aproximou com mais cuidado, usando um galho seco caído no chão para pressionar um dos nós nas raízes da árvore, que se imobilizou imediatamente. Severus desapareceu pela passagem que havia ali, correndo incessantemente.

**X****x****x**

A Casa dos Gritos estava escura e silenciosa. As janelas fechadas com tábuas, e o cheiro de mofo tomando o local. Assim que Severus abriu a portinhola no final da passagem, deparou-se com a figura que perseguia. Era pequena, e até um pouco frágil. O capuz lhe caía até metade do rosto, ocultando-lhe as feições. Estava virada de frente para a portinhola, como se já o esperasse.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ele, aos brados, apontando-lhe a varinha pronta para atacar.

Snape conseguiu distinguir um sorriso no seu rosto, antes que levasse as mãos ao capuz, e o retirasse delicadamente, tornando visíveis suas feições. Severus se espantou. Quem estava ali, na sua frente, era Sybill Trelawney, a desengonçada professora de adivinhação. Mas ela não parecia nada desengonçada agora. Tinha o semblante calmo e seguro, e os olhos fechados. Severus abriu a boca, escolhendo as palavras certas para perguntar. Mas antes disso, Sybill falou.

— Sou eu, meu pequeno. — ela abriu os olhos, e a sua voz não tinha o timbre normal. Eram duas vozes sobrepostas, e a antiga voz da Sybill desaparecia sob outra voz, que Snape conhecia muito bem. Ela abriu os braços, esperando um abraço. Ele hesitou, olhando-a desconfiado.

— M... Mãe?

— Sim, Sev. Sou eu.

Ainda que estivesse desconfiado, Snape não podia deixar de acreditar. Ele reconheceu o modo como ela o olhava, e como falava com ele. Coisas que não se podem imitar.

— Mas como voc...?

Sua mãe o interrompeu.

— Não tenho muito tempo... Então venha cá.

Ela se aproximou, acolhendo-o nos braços.

— Oh, Sev como você foi desviar de seu caminho desta maneira, meu pequeno? De que vale ser tão amargo? Apenas relaxe um pouco. É Natal, você pode sorrir. Você pode sentir. Você pode comemorar, porque eu sempre vou estar com você. – Severus se desvencilhou do abraço, olhando mais uma vez para sua mãe. Ele não enxergava mais Sybill ali. As palavras pareciam ter-lhe abandonado, não sabia o que dizer. — Agora você sabe o quão triste é um ano sem Natal. Então apenas feche os olhos... E aproveite o seu.

Ela colocou a mão no decote da capa preta, e retirou de lá um vira-tempo, preso ao seu pescoço por uma corrente de prata. Jogou a corrente sobre o pescoço de Severus, e virou o vira-tempo várias vezes. As cores á sua volta viraram borrões, e os borrões envolveram Sybill, levando-a para longe. Snape fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu a Casa dos Gritos havia sumido. Ele estava em seus aposentos, e ainda era de manhã. O Natal estava de volta, ele pôde sentir. Não havia alunos, nem aulas. Era apenas ele e seus sorrisos, agora não tão raros. Severus Snape se levantou, e aproveitou seu Natal como se fosse o primeiro. Porque afinal, era realmente o seu primeiro.


End file.
